Closer
by Pandalen12
Summary: Alois promises to take away all bad thoughts from Ciel. First in the "Bad Touch" series of one-shots. Please enjoy the Yaoi smut.


**Hello my pretties~**

**Here is my second story published.**

**Smutty.**

**This was originally for my DeviantArt, and it still is, I just put it on here too, thanks to one Ms. artisticadri1999.**

**So, this is very, very smutty. For me to write at least.**

**Anywho, Enjoy~**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything relating to it. That belongs to to the creator, Yana Toboso_**

* * *

__"Come now Ciel, you know you want to be mine. If not for me, It'll help to make you more calm," Alois spoke directly into Ciel's ear. The smaller boy shivered and backed up, closer to the wall, closer to the corner.

"Alois. Get off me this instant," Ciel growled at the blond boy. The shorter boy was now in the corner. Trapped. "But Ciel," Alois drawled, "I think you... like this." To emphasize his point, Alois slid his knee between Ciel's leg, meeting his crotch.

The navy haired boy once again shivered, "A-Alois..." At this, the boy in question smirked, and licked Ciel's ear. Said boy was becoming undone. Alois was getting closer to his prize. "Yes, my Ciel?" Alois asked, puffing into Ciel's ear.

Ciel let out a shaky breath. He cracked open his eye, showing only a slit of beautiful blue. "We should go to my quarters." It would just be Ciel's luck to be caught by one of the servants. Or worse, Sebastian.

The two walked the halls of Phantomhive manor, Alois' hand slowly creeping it's way down Ciel's back, closer to the waistband of his pants. Closer to what Ciel both despised and desired.

Once the door to Ciel's bedroom was closed, Alois lunged at Ciel, pushing him onto the bed. As Ciel's lips were covered by the taller boy, he moaned. Alois' hands were slowly unbuttoning his jacket and his shirt. Undoing what needed to be undone.

As the blond's fingers found Ciel's bare skin, he left the eye patched boy and began suckling on his neck. Ciel's moans became louder as his nipple was taken into Alois' mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand when the other's hand found the zipper to his shorts.

Alois licked his way down Ciel's abdomen, sucking on his naval for a few moments before moving lower. When Ciel finally realized Alois' intentions during his few clear thoughts through his lust laden mind, he grabbed the boy's shoulders. "A-Alois, st-stop. Wait a mi-minute." Alois looked up, an eyebrow cocked. "Are you sure that's what you want Ciel? Because this," he grabbed the lump forming through Ciel's undergarment, "says otherwise."

Ciel took a deep breath. This was going to go extraordinarily quickly. "I-If you keep going like that..." Ciel trailed off. Alois chuckled, slowly rubbing his fingers over the ever growing tent. "Going to what, Ciel?" The blond slid his way up the other's body, whispering into his ear, "Cum?" Again, to emphasize this, Alois grasped Ciel's penis through the cloth harder than ever.

Ciel arched his back, pushing his body into Alois'. His breathing became heavy. He's call it panting, but Phantomhive's didn't pant.

Alois just chuckled darkly. "That's the point Ciel. In case you didn't know. Now _come_ on. We don't have all day. It's only a matter of time before that butler of yours finds us."

Ciel closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. He finally nodded and let go of Alois' shoulders, which he had even forgotten he had been holding.

Again, Alois slid his tongue down Ciel's body, only this time faster, causing Ciel to once again moan. When Alois reached the waistband of his pants, Ciel muffled the noises he was making with a pillow.

Alois pulled his shorts down around his thighs, and licked his lips. He was now closer than ever to his beautiful prize.

He licked the tip of the swell in the boxers, only to receive a buck of Ciel's hips and a deep moan from above his head. He looked up through his eyelashes to see Ciel had one hand covering his mouth, and the other holding onto to the pillow above his hand, as though it was the only thing that tethered him to this life, and his face so flushed red that it looked as though it would explode.

Alois licked again and again, each time getting hip jerkings and moans. Alois slowly freed Ciel's erection and chuckled. "Small in all ways, huh?" Ciel's blush worked it's way towards his chest as his dick jumped when Alois' breath hit it. "Sh-Shut up."

Alois licked his way up Ciel's shaft, slightly sucking on the head. Ciel's hips began jumping more erratically, and his moans growing louder and louder. Alois smiled. He knew Ciel was becoming closer to finish. Closer to Climax.

Alois sank down, taking all of Ciel's penis into his mouth. Ciel's started shaking. He was so close. He opened his eyes, seeing as they had beem tightly closed during the entirety of Alois' little venture, as soon as the taller of the pair began humming around his length.

That was it. Ciel threw his head back and made a tenor sound at the back of his throat, thrusting his slowly softening cock farther back into Alois' mouth and throat.

Ciel fell back into the bed, releasing his back from it's arched position. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

Minutes later, Ciel awakened, only to notice he was fuly dressed, and Alois was sitting on the edge of his bed smiling evily at him. "You know, Ciel, you're delicious. Better than that old man."

Ciel's face flushed as he stared. He turned away from Alois in his bed, covering himself in his comforter as he went. Alois still sat there, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

After a few moments, Ciel turned his head slightly and glared at the blond. "Leave," he growled out. Alois giggled slightly. "Of course! All you had to do was ask, my Ciel."

He jumped from the bed, straightening his clothing and began walking towards the door. Sebastian walked passed, through the now open door. Alois ignored him, despite his chivalrous bow. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

He kept his back against the door, smiling devilishly. This was what he had been waiting for. He had become closer to Ciel and, in turn, Ciel had become closer to him. Closer to being his.


End file.
